The 365 Days Agreement Violation
by ShamyIsLife
Summary: "He was a man of science, not a slave to his baser urges. Sheldon Lee Cooper does not desire Amy Farrah Fowler. And he will not attempt to have coitus with her before the designated 365 days are up." Sequel to "The Earworm Reverberation Aftermath." Set after S09 E11. Note the rating. Shamy. [ONESHOT]
**A/N:** I meant what I said when I said the 5th chapter of The Earworm Reverberation Aftermath was the final installment! This is just a sequel oneshot of sorts.. Definitely not the missing 6th chapter. Just a sequel. JUST A SEQUEL! Anyhoo, I've actually had this planned since I finished the last chapter, but I wasn't sure if I was going to write it or not. Well, I did. So. Yeah. Enjoy? Completely, entirely, Shamy smut ahead. R&R.
 **Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah, casual formalities, blah blah blah, witty oneliner.  
 **Word Count:** 2,166 **  
Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** He was a man of science, not a slave to his baser urges. Sheldon Lee Cooper does not desire Amy Farrah Fowler. And he will _not_ attempt to have coitus with her before the designated 365 days are up.

* * *

 _"I look forward to your next birthday when we do it again,"_ his own words spun around in his head, and for the first time in a long while, he wished he could shove them back down his own throat. He looked down at the thin document in his hand, turning the page and skimming through the text. He knew what it'd said, he'd read it a thousand times (after all, he'd written it) but that didn't stop him from re-reading his mistake over and over, the words almost mocking him.

* * *

 **The 365 Days Agreement  
** **Sub-Contract to The Relationship Agreement**

It is stated that as of December 17th, 2016 the boyfriend and girlfriend shall engage in sexual intercourse every 365 days, accounted for Leap Year in which the couple shall engage in sexual intercourse 366 days from the prior encounter.  
The couple shall not engage in sexual intercourse if:  
 ***** Either party is sick  
 ***** The girlfriend is on her menses  
 ***** If one or both parties does not wish to engage in sexual intercourse

 ******* Neither party shall attempt to engage in intercourse without having waited the designated 365 or 366 days. Violations of this agreement will result in disciplinary actions (see page attached)

If either party wishes to engage in sexual intercourse before the designated time is up, they must inform the other party within a 72 hour notice, providing valid reason. The other party may deny the request, if they so choose, without penalty.  
 ******* Each party may only accept one request per year, giving a possibility to two, and only two, unscheduled nights of coitus. If either party attempts to request sexual intercourse after having already had a request previously accepted, disciplinary actions may be taken place by the other party. (see page attached)

I, the boyfriend, agree to the above terms and conditions.  
Signed: _Sheldon Lee Cooper_

I, the girlfriend, agree to the above terms and conditions.  
Signed: _Amy Farrah Fowler_

* * *

His brow furrowed at the sight of her neatly scrawled signature. To say he was surprised when she signed the agreement was an understatement. He had figured she would argue against it, practically refusing to sign an agreement that bound such a personal aspect of their lives to an annual frequency, and he realized that he had hoped she would've. That he had wanted her to. What was happening to him? The once great Dr. Sheldon Cooper brought to his knees by his own endocrine system. Every aspect of his life is carefully thought out and scheduled, no surprises, no mishaps, and no spontaneity. So why should this be any different? And why did he want it to be?

He slid the agreement back into his drawer with a grumble and slid under the covers of his bed. As tiredness enveloped him, he idly wondered what he would dream about, and almost immediately wondered if he'd dream about Amy. However tired he may have been before, he was wide awake now as the thought still swam in his mind. He was shocked to find this thought didn't appall or scare him like he knew it should.

In fact, he found himself hoping he would dream about her.

* * *

Amy blinked unfocusedly as she reached for her glasses. She slid the lenses on, listening for the noise that had risen her previously. Sheldon's signature knocking rang through the apartment, and she rushed from her bedroom, immediately fearing the worst. As soon as he had finished his third set of knocks, she flung the door open, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Sheldon? Are you okay?" she looked him over, scanning his mussed appearance. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"If I was okay, do you think I would have walked all the way over here in the middle of the night?" he retorted.

"I'm sorry," she stepped aside, letting him inside. "What's happened? Is someone hurt?" he shook his head, as he sat himself down on her small couch. She took the seat closest to him, her body turned to him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothings the matter, Amy.. I just.. I wanted to see you," his cheeks flushed and he avoided her gaze. He heard her gasp softly, seemingly not mad he'd woken her up.

"You.. Came to see me?" she repeated, and he nodded his head in the affirmative. She felt her pulse quicken as she swallowed thickly. "I.. You must be exhausted... Walking all this way... Let me get you something to drink," she quickly tried to change the subject, suddenly finding it very warm in the apartment, and finding herself in need of a bottle of water herself. "Tea?" he shook his head. "Water?" again, he shook his head. "Well, what _do_ you want Sheldon?"

He turned to look in her eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing before he brazenly replied "You." A hand flew up to her mouth as she tried, and failed, to conceal the hoot that escaped her lips at his statement. "I - You - But... Me?"

"I don't want to wait a year. I _can't_ wait a year. I need you. Now. I've been thinking about you all night," one of his arms reached out to entangle in her waist, pulling her close against him and pressing her against his burgeoning erection. "This is what you do to me, Amy. I can't stop it," he pressed his lips against her ear, taking her earlobe into his mouth and suckling strongly. "I don't _want_ to stop it." he whispered, before continuing his assault on her neck.

"O-oh Sheldon," she moaned, her hands already finding purchase on his shoulders. He pulled back, looking into her eyes, already dilated with desire. He watched her intently as he slid his hand down, finding the hem of her nightgown before slowly dragging it upwards. She let out a ragged gasp as the cold air hit her, causing her nipples to tighten. Sheldon carelessly threw her nightgown behind him, not caring where it may land as he dove into her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It was all Amy could do to hang on for the ride.

She felt his fingers hook into her panties, and the thought struck her that she'd be completely naked, where he still was clad in all his fabric. She tugged at the hem of his shirts, and once he'd ridden her of her underwear, he wasted no time in yanking them over his head. His arms cupped around her, and he pulled her up in a sitting position, sliding slightly away from her, his hands cupping her thighs. She gave him a look of confusion and frustration, but he was quick to quench her fears as he kneeled in front of where she sat. "You better hold onto your hat, little Lady," he purred at her, pushing her thighs apart to reveal her heated core to him. He leaned in slowly, her scent overwhelming him. He let out a puff of cool air against her, before looking up at her, making sure he had her attention for what he was about to do next.

He gave her a kiss.

Amy felt waves of pleasure shoot through him as his lips finally, _finally,_ pressed firmly against her swollen bud. He slipped a finger inside of her, pumping in and out of her slowly, groaning himself as he felt her convulse around him. She cried out as he latched his mouth onto her clitoris, sucking roughly as a second finger joined the first. His fingers curled, thanking his eidetic memory as he almost immediately found her G-spot. She let out a deep moan, her hands flinging out to fist his hair, pushing him deeper into her. "Sheldon!" she screamed as she reached her peak, tightening around him, her back arching off the couch. Her breath came in erratic gasps as she slowly released her tightened grip on his head. He looked up at her from his position, a dazed smirk on his face as her juices ran down his chin. It was the single most sexy thing she'd ever seen.

He broke away from her, standing up and extending his arm, looking at her with a glint in his eyes. She took hold of his hand, her heart thumping against her chest as he led her to her bedroom, suddenly finding herself nervous. As he closed the door gently behind him, she could feel a twinge of fear rest in the pit of her stomach as she thought about the _'disciplinary actions'_ that could be taken if they engaged in intercourse. She could still stop this before it got out of hand, before Sheldon woke up in her bed freaking out. "Sheldon, we can't," she spoke as calmly as possible, given her state of arousal. "The 365 Days Agreement clearly states that we cannot engage in coitus until the 17th of-"

"I know what it says, Amy," he looked at her, his gaze unreadable, but his eyes still glossed over from desire. "Who said anything about coitus? I'm not going to have coitus with you," she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset. She swallowed thickly, trying to rein in her libido. "I'm going to make love to you." he reached to her, slowly and carefully sliding her glasses off of her face. He walked away from her, only to set her glasses on the nightstand, leaving her naked, blind, and to her thoughts.

She was rooted to the spot, his words still echoing within her mind. _I'm not going to have coitus with you, I'm going to make love with you._ The thought was at the forefront of her brain, pushing everything else out. She was pulled from whatever coherent thought she may have formed when the sound of a zipper snagging along it's teeth rang through the room. _He's... Taking his pants off..._ the realization dawned on her that in just a few moments, _he'd_ be naked too.. She heard the cloth fall to a heap on the floor and couldn't stop the hoot that escaped her mouth. "Come here, Amy." he commanded, his voice deep and low, and she obliged, slowly walking towards the blurry blotch of color she knew to be Sheldon. The closer she got, the more focused he became, and it wasn't long before she realized that he'd shed himself of his underwear too.

He pulled her close to him, falling to the bed and dragging her with him, the waterbed gently sloshing underneath their weight. With minimal effort they had rolled to the center of the bed with Sheldon pinning Amy down. He reached down to cup his erection, gently stroking himself as he looked deeply into her eyes. She knew the unspoken question he was asking, and she simply nodded her reply.

 _Green light._

He plunged inside of her with a deep groan, feeling her tightness consume him. "Amy.." he moaned as reared back almost all the way before thrusting back in as deep as he could go. Her hands clenched his shoulders tightly as he pounded into her roughly. "God, you feel so good," he bit his lip to keep from moaning. "You feel better," she managed to whimper in reply. It didn't take long for either of them to reach their peak, Amy falling first, sending Sheldon stumbling after her.

They both stared at the ceiling, trying to catch their breaths, as they basked in the effects of the afterglow. "365 days, huh?" she breathed out. He let out a grumble in response. "You were close I guess. What is today, the 13th? That's, what, 25 days?"

"27," he corrected, almost defensively. "You didn't give me 72 hours notice." she pointed out. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking at her with a serious expression that held almost a twinkle of mirth.

"Whats my punishment?" he cocked an eyebrow at her, willing himself to keep from smirking. She let out a thoughtful noise, tapping her chin in feigned bemusement.

"Well, I think it's only fair that we get rid of the 365 Days Agreement, if my once Homo Novus boyfriend is oh, so willing to walk all the way to my apartment just to have his wicked way with me," the grin that was plastered on her face was something between evil and sexy and Sheldon found himself looking at her dumbly as he felt the warm familiar sensations of arousal start to prickle him again. "Unless, you have an issue with that?" her eyelashes ruffled and she moved slightly closer to him.

He rolled back on top of her, showering her with kisses and grinding her against his rapidly re-hardening groin. "Yeah, no, I'm totally fine with that."


End file.
